


Childhood Friend's Confession

by Monagi Riz (monagischuyler)



Category: Monbebe, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monagischuyler/pseuds/Monagi%20Riz
Summary: You have a crush on your childhood friend Kihyun but you don't know how to confess.





	Childhood Friend's Confession

You and Kihyun were best friends ever since you were little. You shared good and bad times and bond like siblings and nothing can come between the two of you. But when you entered middle school, he transferred to another school. It made you sad but he still visits you regularly at home or at school where he came from. Because you don't get to see him always like before, you keep on thinking about him if he's doing fine or whatnot. You realized that you have fallen in love with him but you just can't tell it to him because you fear things won't be the same anymore.

"Y/N-ah, its your friend. He's waiting for you again outside." You classmate tapped your shoulder and points outside the window. You stood up and looked to where she was looking and saw there Kihyun. When he caught a glance of you, he waved widely by the gate.

"Aish, it's too early. We still have another class before dismissal." You commented and returned to your seat.

"Maybe he missed you?" Your classmate asked.

"We always miss each other, Y/F/N. But doesn't he think it's way too early? He might get bored from waiting." You took out your phone to message him why is he so early.

"Maybe... He missed you very much?" As she said that, you received a reply from him saying that he just missed you.

"See! I told you he missed you so much!! Ackk! I'm so jealous~ a little jealousy~" she screamed when she peeked on your phone which made the other students' head turn to our direction. I looked around and saw a group of girls on the corner giving me death glares and whispering at each other. I just sighed and listened to our teacher when he entered our classroom.

During class, Kihyun would spam your phone so you could feel the vibration on your pocket. You took it out secretly and messaged him out of annoyance.

"Ya Yoo Kihyun! I'm in class! And stop spamming my phone's vibrating." You sent.

Hopefully you thought that he'd stop spamming you but a minute passed and he resumed on spamming you messages. You shut down your phone so that he won't annoy you anymore.

After classes, your friend left ahead of you because she has to run a chore.

"I'll tell your booooyy—friend that you're heading down after a while. Bye Y/N!" She said before leaving and stormed out the classroom.

You were about to leave too but the other girls blocked your way to the door. They gave you a looo but you avoided their gaze because you don't want a fight.

"Y/N, another date with your boyfriend?"

"How slutty can you be. Such flirt."

"How about a deal, I'll pay you $500 and he's mine."

They laughed at you as they made fun of you.

"I'm sorry my friend is not for sale so if you please excuse me." You walked past them and continued on your way out.

You're already by the shoe lockers just in front of the gate. You took off your shoes and was about to pick it up but someone kicked it away from you. You looked up and saw the girls from earlier. They smirked and gave you a glare.

"Are you picking up a fight?" You stood up iritated by them and faced them.

"We didn't do anything?"

"We just wanted your boyfriend."

Triggered, you slap their leader hardly which echoed in the hallway. They then started to grab your hair and hit your face. The other students tried to stop them but they're just too wild.

"LET HER GO!!"

They let go of you surprised when someone yelled. Your heads turned to the direction and saw Kihyun there. His face was sharp and obviously furious at what he saw. He walked to your place and grabbed your wrist. He was to drag you away but the girl who scratched you called him.

"Oppa, can we, umm, go out sometime?" She tucked her hair behind her ear. The universal sign of flirting.

Kihyun let go of your wrist and faced her. You scoffed when he did that. He cupped the girl's cheek which made her blush but unexpectedly, he tightens his grip on her face which made her cry in pain.

"Do you think I'm just some scumbag like you whores? Well I'm not sorry 'cause you're gross with those paints on your face." He gritted his teeth before he lets go of her face. He then grabbed your hand this time and dragged you out of the school.

You stopped at a nearby park and sat on a bench. He sighed and whined about what happened earlier.

"Aishh! Why is your phone off Y/N? I wasn't able to reach you. Good thing I saw you there." He told to you. You just looked down staring at your feet.

"My shoe was left there.." You murmured to yourself. He hear you so he turned his head to you and looked at your face.

"What's this? Is this a scratch?" You looked at him and his hand reached out for your cheek. You got flustered at his manner so you flinched and backed away from him.

"Eh!? Why'd you back away!?" He asked to you with a surprised expression on his face.

"J-Just don't touch me! You surprised me, you're face was too close.." You stuttered at your words.

"Bwoya? It's not like I want to kiss you or something!" He said and laughed at your embarrassed expression.

"Anyway Y/N, don't move. Seriously, don't move now." You obliged and he stared at your face. Kihyun studied your face and gazed at you intently which made you blush.

"Omo? Are you blushing?" His face went closer as he stare deeply at you. Your mind's imagination then started to run and expected a romantic kiss here but he sticks out his thumb, licked it and pressed it on your scratch. You were dumbfoundes but when he pressed harder that's when you realized he was making fun of you.

"Ow-ooowww!!!! Yah!!! Yoo Kihyun!! That hurts!" You complained and wiped off your scar. He laughed at you because of how funny your reaction was.

"What are you laughing at!? Are you that happy because you've infected me with your HIV? Huh? You're disgusting." You digged on your bag looking for your handkerchief.

"Huh!? What do you mean HIV? FYI I'm a clean person." He noticed that you are having a hard time looking for your handkerchief so he lend his to you instead. You just stared at it but he shoved it to you so you accepted it. "Kamsahamnida.."

"L-Like I said, it's not like I want to kiss you.." He said out of the blue and scratched the back of his head. You turned your head to face him confused.

"Eh?" Was all that you could say.

"Because I need to kiss you–"

"HUH?!" you exclaimed at his statement.

"L-Let me finish my sentence Y/N!" He said quickly and is blushing cutely. You bit your lips because you thought that he's cute. Kihyun cleared his throat before talking again.

"I-I need kiss you to be mine.. But I just can't do that because I'm afraid that.. That.." You stared his embarrassed face. He scratched the back of his head slightly and tried to peek at you. When he saw that you were looking at him, he got flustered.

"Aaargh!!" He jumped up from the bench and went to the nearby tree and bumped his forehead against it obviously frustrated and embarrassed. You laughed at his cute manner.

"I like you too Kihyun." You said gently. He looked back to you surprised and he's face was in awe.

"J-Jinjja??" He asked out of surprise. You nod quickly and smiled to him. Kihyun yelled and celebrated on his own. He ran to your place and held your hand.

"So, are we in a relationship?" He asked to you. You scoffed at his question.

"No, not yet." His face frowned and was about to cry(w/o tears). You laughed at his cute face gently.

"Court me first."


End file.
